Shrinking Love
by esc-k
Summary: They're not friends anymore, but they still meet up to.. well, screw. So they must still be something, right?


small, sad one shot. enjoy and review if you'd like.

* * *

"I just think-" Karma tries to speak between kisses, all in vain because Amy is probably the biggest fan of kissing. Or at least that's what she assumes since the only time they ever see each other anymore is when one of them is going down on the other. No time for words in between all of that.

Amy slides her hands around Karma's back and under her shirt, feeling the heat radiating from the red head. They're heading towards the edge of Amy's bed, which Amy's knees hit the back of, but Karma continues pushing them forward. The girls both lean back, Karma's hand wrapped in Amy's hair. You'd think this is to add to the ease of sexual tension both girls feel all the time, but it wasn't.

On one of their very first times, it had been three weeks since even touching each other; but once the door to Karma's bedroom had closed, they were already entangled in each other. It kind of always played out the same. They plan, they meet, they screw, they leave, then repeat. But this time, as Amy was leaning her back on the bed, it hit the head board, leaving a slight bump. This obviously led to the awkward conversation they actually had to have.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just.. hurts."

"I can get you ice?"

"No, really, you don't have to."

"Am-"

"Please be quiet."

And just like that, with Amy's lips molding with Karma's, they were back on schedule.  
Now, Karma always made sure her hand was on Amy's head in case something like that ever happened again. Of course, both girls knew it wouldn't happen again, but it made their friendship, or whatever this was, feel normal. Doing things to make sure the other was okay. It made them forget the only remote thing they had to friendship now was Wednesday nights in one of their rooms, getting the other off.  
Amy lifted her knee between Karma's legs and used her hand to push her lower back down.

Karma broke the kiss to moan into Amy's neck, stands of blonde hair everywhere. Amy lifted her body up and grinded into Karma, not giving the other girl a chance to think. Karma put their lips back together as she unzipped Amy's pants, and Amy tugging at the bottom of Karma's shirt.

If anyone had been in the house, they probably would have been able to hear the thud of the shoes hitting the floor, maybe their jeans, probably not their shirts.

Amy slid a strap of Karma's bra off her shoulder.

"Liam know you're here?"

Amy's tongue slid into Karma's mouth, tasting her cherry lip gloss on the way out.

"No."

Karma's bra hit the floor.

"Does she know?"

There goes Amy's.

"Not in town."

Amy folded Karma's legs around her and flipped them over, kissing down Karma's chest and stomach.

Karma breathed short breaths to stop her hips from bucking up.

"Is she coming down for graduation?"

Amy licked a line right up Karma's thigh, making sure to go slower as she made her way up.

"Don't know."

Karma leaned forward and brought their lips back together, biting at Amy's.

Amy moaned into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

The blonde girl reached her hand down her own panties, before being stopped by Karma.

"Let me."

Karma put one hand on Amy's back to lean her on top again. This is how they both liked it. Amy thought having to keep herself up made the fall from the climax better and Karma liked feeling her tremble around her.

Amy started grinding on Karma's hand, slow at first. Then Karma put it another finger, which slid in all too easy.

"I want to taste you.." Karma whispered, surprised when Amy stopped.

Amy, although Karma wasn't too sure because the only light they had was from the moon shining through, smiled softly, pushing a bit of hair out of karma's messy hair. She took Karma's hand out of her underwear and lifted it to Karma's mouth.

"Then taste me."

Without hesitating, she took both of her fingers and slid her tongue around them. Then, without warning to the other girl, lifted her self up and turned Amy around and pushed her down so her back was all the way on the bed. She slid her fingers around Amy's underwear and pulled them off, tossing them wherever.

She put her hands on Amy's thighs and leaned down, earning a gasp from Amy.  
Amy, without thinking, reached down her thing until their hands were touching, then intertwining.  
The other hand around Amy's thigh pressed down harder, harder than usual. Because holding hands? They hadn't done that since sophomore year when they pretended to actual be screwing each other.

When Amy was done, Karma crawled up her body and kissed every inch she could, the rest her head on Amy's shoulder.  
"I should go."

"This is your house."

"Oh. Yeah."

Karma lifted her head off the blonde's shoulder and laid flat next to her, their shoulders barely touching.

Amy licked her lips.

"I can still do you."

"No, that's okay.. I've never tasted you before."

"You're right."

Karma bit her lip, this was also a struggle. Finding how to end things.

"I don't like when we do it here."

Karma turned towards her.

"At your house? Why?"

"Liam."

And with that, both of them knew not to go any further with the conversation.  
This was the most words they had spoken to each other in years and it was hardly anything.

"I think.. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

And in one quick, swift move, Amy was on top of Karma again, hands everywhere, energy at it's highest.  
Amy felt the guilt building in her stomach. She had helped Liam cheat on Karma a couple years back, now she was helping Karma do the same. Only difference was now, Liam was head over heels in love with Karma. Wanted to marry her even.  
And she was here, with her ex-best friend's fingers working magic she no longer felt with Liam.

Karma bucked her hips up to meet Amy's rhythm, something they were both good at. No matter how fast the other was going.  
When Karma was close to climaxing, she wrapped her hands around Amy and dug nails into pale skin.

"I l-love you too, Amy. Oh god, I love you.. you.."

Amy went in and out harder, her other hand on Karma's hip.

After they were done, Karma put her close on and left, not one word said.

The next day, when Karma got out of the shower, she saw the light bruise on her hip. She stared at it for a little while, then traced it over with her own finger, closing her eyes until it felt like Amy's hand again.


End file.
